


One shot book

by Ziggycave



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziggycave/pseuds/Ziggycave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is our one shot book.  Request open.  I own nothing except for my oc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hailey looked around as she walked down a dark alley way. She knew it probably was not the smartest thing to do but it was the easiest way to get home.

She shivered as she pulled her thin jacket close to her. "Man, it's cold" she said. 

She heard her phone ring and saw it was Aaron. She answered the phone, "Hey Aaron". 

"When are you going to be home? "He asked. " Soon, I'm on my way home. Just need to stop at the store"

"Be careful. You don't know what's out there" he said worried. "I know. I have my pepper spray on me and everything so don't you two worry. Be home soon, bye" she said and hung up. 

She smiled as she looked at her wallpaper. She had two brothers and which they were twins. She was the youngest by two years. Her brothers were her only friends and the only ones she needed. 

She walked in the store and waved at the cashier. The cashier glared at her but she went on with her business. She grabbed a gallon of milk and a few other things they need. 

She put them on the counter and smiled. She went to pull out her wallet when everything went to hell.

Three men ran into the store where one pocked the door. The other two had guns in there hands and pointed it at the two. 

"Get down!! "One yelled. She couldn't tell who they were because the had black ski mask in. She laid flat on the ground and looked up at the robber. 

She looked and saw the other going through her purse. " Hey! "she yelled but was kicked in the face for her outburst. She laid her head down and tried to get the headache to go away. 

The robber threw her purse down and held onto the wad of cash she had. She knew it would take a lot of work to get that much again. 

"Get her "the lead robber said. She was dragged up and a gun was pointed her head. She shook in fear. 

She didn't know if she would go home after this. She grabbed her phone and put it on speed dial. She put the phone down and felt tears run down her face. 

" Please just let me go "she said desperately. The robber had a lot he money from the store in the bag. 

" Get rid of the cashier. "the lead robber said. The second robber pointed the gun at him. 

Her life past before her eyes. Even birthday, first day of school, every good time with her brothers. There parents dying but them accepting it. " I'm sorry" she whispered. 

She ran towards the cashier and pushed him out the way. 

The gun went off and the bullet hither she let out a cry and fell to the ground. She looked up at the ceiling and took in a deep breathe 

The cashier cried and held her. She had saved his life for no reason. 

"Why? "he asked. 

" I don't know. Your so young and still need to live. I want to give you a chance to "Hailey said. 

" Your not going to die " he said and heard sirens. 

" You will never know " she said as the police ran in and  soon paramedics. 

Lee pov  
I laugh at the tv with Aaron. This funny show came on and it distracted  us from out worry. 

Hailey was still out and it was pretty late. 

" You think we should look for her? "I asked. 

" Yeah, maybe she lost? "he asked. 

I was about to answer but my phone rang. I answered it and looked at Aaron. My face turned to panic as I got up immediately. 

" Aaron,lets go!! Hailey at the hospital!! "I screamed and we scrambled to the car. 

I drove past speed limit and made it there in record time. 

I ran to the front desk with Aaron behind me. "Where is she?!" 

"Name please " the recipient asked. " Hailey Black " she said. 

" Room 5"she said and turned back to work. 

I ran quickly and looked shocked. 

"Where is my Sister?! "

 

I yelled. 

" Mr. Black, come in

 

They brought her in half an hour ago

She lost a lot of blood on the way over—" the Doctor explained and was cut off. 

"Is she alive?"

 

I asked.  

"Yes, but you have to understand

 

The bullet entered just above her hip and lodged in her right arm " the Doctor said. 

" Can I see her, please?"

 

I asked desperately. 

"I'm doing everything I can

 

But we don't have her blood type her" the Doctor explained. 

My heart dropped knowing we weren't her blood type.  

"Hailey! "

 

I said as I bent down beside her bed and held her hand.  

" Hermann! 

 

I did exactly as you said, Lee

I held my head up high"

she sang softly and smiled at me.  Blood leaked out the bandages and you could tell she was in alot of pain.  

"I know, I know

 

Shh—"

I sang and pushed a hair back from her face. 

"I—"

 

I cut her off

"I know, I know, shh, I know

 

You did everything just right"

I sang and kissed her forehead 

"Even before I could think..... "

 

she sang and cried out in pain

" Shh" I tried to get her to stop talking 

"I was helping others" 

 

"I know, I know. Shh—"

 

"I was helping others"  
"  
I know, I know, shh, I know

 

Save your strength and stay alive"

I sang desperately. 

"Noooo!!! " Aaron sang as he finally came in

" Aaron—"

 

"Is she breathing?! Is she going to survive this?!"

 

he got down on her other side. 

"Who did this? Lee, did you know?!"

 

he looked at me with desperation.  

"Aaron, I'm so sorry for forgetting what you taught me"

 

she held his hand and turned towards her. 

"My Hermana"

 

We played piano

I taught you piano

You would put your hands on mine

You changed the melody every time

I would always change the line

Shh, I know, I know

I would always change the line

I know, I know

Un-deux-trois-quatre-cinq-seis-sept-huit-neuf

(des-deux-trois-quatre-cinq-seis-sept-huit-neuf) 

Her heart beat started to slow down.  

Bueno Un-deux-trois-quatre-cinq y seis-sept -huit-neuf 

(des-deux-trois).  

The monter flat lined. 

Sept-huit-neuf 

Sept-hui

 

Aaron let out a cry and held onto her hand  

I went behind him,  "She gone."  I said and pulled him away from her. 

"No! "he cried and turned so he cried into my shoulder.  I held him and terms ran down my face. 

" Goodbye my sister"

(Hello people. The song used in this is Stay alive reprise from Hamilton. )


	2. It's Quiet Uptown

Lee had his hood up as he walked down the street. He had tears running down his face knowing that it was dangerous to walk around here. 

Lee walked in and closed the door. He rubbed his eyes and r at his ruined apartment. 

After hailey died, everything went down hill. 

"Lee"Aaron cried into my chest as they covered my dead sisters body. 

I held Aaron close with tears running down my face. She gone. She died happy. 

I wasn't satisfied. She died in the hands of a murder and he should pay. I will get my renege for my baby sister. 

"Lee, what are we going to do? "Aaron cried. 

" Were going to find the person who killed her and make him pay. No one gets away with killing "I said and Aaron shook his head. 

" No, Haiely wouldn't want that. She wants us to move on. I know it's ea  
fly but what can we do? We would end up in hail with that guy walking free " he said.

" She goes Aaron. She can't think, she can't tell us what's going on or anything. " I cried and and grabbed his shoulder 

He shook his head and walked out the room. I watch and clench my fist as I walk out and go to a bar. 

I drink and cry all night. Every drink didn't help me but I still kept bringing them down tull I don't remeber. 

This happens every night till eh funeral I sobered up for the occasion. 

I watched them Barry my little sister in the ground. She will never go to college, have a family, grow old, or anything. Everything she worked for was pointless. She died knowing that she will never fulfill her dream. 

I go back to the apartment and everything went down hill. 

"Lee, you have to stop "Aaron said and looked up at me. I shook my head, " I dint have a problem " I said 

" But" Aaron tried to say soemthing but I pushed him away and walked out. 

I got my own apartment and live far away. 

Hailey :  
There are moments that the words don’t reach  
There is suffering too terrible to name  
You hold your child as tight as you can  
And push away the unimaginable  
The moments when you’re in so deep  
It feels easier to just swim down

Hailey/ENSEMBLE:  
Lee Black move uptown  
And learn to live with the unimaginable

Lee:  
I spend hours in the garden  
I walk alone to the store  
And it’s quiet uptown  
I never liked the quiet before  
I go to the church on Sunday  
A sign of the cross at the door  
And I pray  
That never used to happen before

Hailey AND WOMEN:  
If you see him in the street, walking by  
Himself, talking to himself, have pity

Lee:  
Hailey , you would like it uptown  
It’s quiet uptown

Hailey AND WOMEN:  
He is working through the unimaginable

ALL MEN (EXCEPT Lee):  
His hair has gone grey. He passes every day  
They say he walks the length of the city

Lee:  
You knock me out, I fall apart

COMPANY (EXCEPT Lee AND Aaron):  
Can you imagine?

Lee:  
Look at where we are  
Look at where we started  
I know I don’t deserve you, Aaron  
But hear me out. That would be enough

If I could spare her life  
If I could trade her life for mine  
She’d be standing here right now  
And you would smile, and that would be enough  
I don’t pretend to know  
The challenges we’re facing  
I know there’s no replacing what we’ve lost  
And you need time  
But I’m not afraid  
I know who's my brother is  
Just let me stay here by your side  
That would be enough

COMPANY (EXCEPT Lee AND Aaron):  
If you see him in the street, walking by his  
Side, talking by his side, have pity

Lee:  
Aaron , do you like it uptown? It’s quiet uptown

COMPANY (EXCEPT Lee AND Aaron):  
He is trying to do the unimaginable  
See them walking in the park, long after dark  
Taking in the sights of the city

Lee :  
Look around, look around, Aaron

COMPANY (EXCEPT Lee AND Aaron):  
They are trying to do the unimaginable

Hailey:  
There are moments that the words don’t reach  
There is a grace too powerful to name  
We push away what we can never understand  
We push away the unimaginable  
They are standing in the garden  
Lee's by Aaron's side  
He smiles at him

Aaron:  
It’s quiet uptown

COMPANY (EXCEPT Lee AND Aaron):  
Forgiveness. Can you imagine?  
Forgiveness. Can you imagine?  
If you see him in the street, walking by his  
Side, talking by his side, have pity  
They are going through the unimaginable

Me and Aaron become close again.  I miss her so much and want her back with me.  Maybe she can be one day.  

She is happy with out parents again and hope she has a happy life.  

Maybe I can finally move on with the help of my brother.


	3. Liz come back !!

Hailey laughed as the tears fell down her face.  She couldn't believe it anymore.  

How could she live?  

She could never live again with everyone she loved was dead.  Liz, she had helped her so much.  Liz, the only name in her mind as the darkness filled her.  

She wore a black dress and had a picture hugged to her chest. The sadness she felt hurt as she knew her best friend died.  

She saw Dylan at the funeral but the two didn't talk or grieved together.  They just stayed silent as they watched the closet person in our lives be put in the ground.  

She was barrier close to her parents and brother.  She looked around the lonely apartment and cried.  

"Why did you live me?!  Why?!  I needed you and you left! "She screamed as the tear fell down her face.  

She remembered finding out the news about her.  She just wanted everything to be ok.  It didn't.  

She got up and went to the balcony she had.  She looked out at the stars and just wanted then to go away.  She pulled her phone out and didn't know who to call.  

She called Liz just wanting her best friend to answer. She cried as the voicemail the two recorded cane up.  

"Hey, were busy having fun. Call back in a week or so"

She screamed into the city air and threw her phone into the balcony. 

"Liz, I need you. Please "she cried. She turned and walked into thwnhosue. 

"Go then !! Leave them like they did!! Leave me and never come back ! I didn't want you here anyways !".

Her phone went off and she got it. The name Lee was on the screen. She wanted it to be Aaron but he had been dead for along time. 

She answered it and said three words, "Lee, help me"


	4. I'm sorry (Underswap)

Blue laughed as his dad picked him up . He held onto him and smiled . The eight year old was happy as his little brother held onto there dad by his shoulder . "You two are the most important people in the world "

He believed it . He really did . His dad walked down the river and got onto the boat. He moved it and his sons with his arms watching in amazement .

"Dad"Papryus said laughing pointing at the light coming ahead .

Gaster looked at it then gasped . It's was a blur for Blue to remember as the boat stopped and everything turned back .

He woke up on the shore with Papryus in his arms . He shivered as he stood up and looked around . He rubbed his head , "Dad ?" He asked looking for hours .

He finally went home and took care of Papryus . He put him in his bed reassuring him everything was ok. He walked out once he was asleep and wired by the door for there dad to show .

He never did .

After awhile , food got scarce and the house payment due .  He dropped out of school and got a job. He did little jobs like cleaning floors to deliverying things around the underground . 

He started to make money for everything needed to pay bills and support Papyrus l. He made sure he was happy with toys and new clothes as he grew up.

Blue was stressed as he worked at Grillbys . He worked late shifts but it was never good money. He sighed as he walked home . The music was loud coming from there house . He saw the monsters partying and destroying things .

He walked through and gasped as he saw Paoaryis drinking . He was only 16 years old . Blue himself now 19. He growled and marched up . "Papryus stop this now !!"

Papryus, he just laughed as he looked at him drunk, "Or what? You gonna ground me ? Sure , ha, you can't do anything"he said .

"Yes I am and you will not be allowed to use your phone !!"Blue said .

He just ignored him but didn't when Blue tried to take the drink from him. He pushed him hard , "Stop and go do what you want like you always do!! Leave me alone for once in my life !! I hate you for everything !!"

Blue felt tears well up and he ran out the house. He stood looking up letting his tears fall . He couldn't do it . His baby blue eyes turned grey as he started at the sky. He walks dtill he couldn't and looked to see himself at the closed Grillbys . He sat next to the door and cried softly to himself till he was asleep

He woke up in a bed and glanced around to find himself in Grillby guest room,again. He got up and sneezed. "Great "he mumbled as he saw Grillby walk in with a stern look.

"What happened this time ?"

"Papryus, He had a party and we argued but I ran here . I'm fine though. I'm just letting him cool down ."

"It must have been bad if you slept in front of the shop"

He sighed , "It was . He said I never did anything for him and he hated me basically . "He said looking away .

"I don't blame him"

"Blue, Your the nicest monster ever . You work everyday so he can have all that stuuf. Heck you saved enough to pay the house off "

"I know but that for him. Grillby,  I need to go"he said going home .

He cough and sneezed the whole way home . When he was home he found Pap sitting outside glaring at him ."Hey Pap"He said with a sneeze . "I'm done with you . Leave me be for once ."Pap said .

"I just—"

"No,you ruined my whole life !! Dad died because of you and I will not let you kill me to!! Leave me alone and die Blue "he yelled not really meaning it .

Blue sigh and laughed with tears running down his face . His soul kept going down as his soul fell . He laid on the ground and Pap was above him yelling him to stay alive and he was sorry . 

"I love you. Forgive me "he said as everything  went dark and his soul and body dusted .


	5. Update

Hey guys, here the new schedule for update.

 

Monday-Writing  
Tuesday-Updating Glows regret   
Wednesday-Writing  
Thursday-Update Tale Of Two Brothers/what fic I am writing  
Friday-One Shot   
Saturday-writing   
Sunday -off day/editing


	6. Dreams Nightmare (Part 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put this story here since this more short stories than one shots. Didn't feel like creating another book for like two or three parts.

Dream cried as the stone fell off him . He wiped his tears way as he looked around the dead world . It was so dark . How could he let himself turn to stone ? 

He just wanted everything to be ok . But of course he couldn't fight his brother . He stood up on his wobbly legs and huffed as he got his balance .

Where could he go? He knew about other aus but never learned the power to teleport . He crossed his arms thinking . 

"I got it "he said and opened a portal . He cheered when it worked and went through . He let out a squeak as he floated and saw may doors around him .

He was confused as he looked at the doors .

"Where do these go?"Dream asked himself. He went to a door and opened it then closed it immediately . A skeleton was seen eating a monster . "Yeah not that door "he said.

He floated over to the next door that read Doodlesphere . He opened it and looked inside to see a world with a house and random items . He was confused as he entered and closed the door . 

This was so new to him which to him everything was . Night would be so much better at Thai than him .

He would of already though of a plan and have it done. He would calm him down and tell him to get his head out of that place. He sighed as it mad ehim sadder to think of Night. 

He walked toward the house confused. It looked like no one had been home for a few days. He tried to turn the knob to find it locked . He sighed and walked around and crossed his arms . 

Maybe this person is some where else . He opened a portal and walked through . He was filled with dread . 

He saw a big castle with guards all around .  A village was what wa around him filled with people . It looked poor. He was the only one wearing even bright clothes . He hid quickly and looked up at the castle . 

He felt Nights magic come from there . He sighed and teleported himself inside . He glanced around and hid quickly when he saw two Skelton's walk pass .

"Ink I'm just saying . Out majesty plan will take over all the other aus "Error said 

"I know this but we lose more of our army's "Ink said as the two paused to bailer .

He listened to the two confused and tried to get away . He yelled as he was fought with string and pulled to the two . 

"Who the hell are you ?"Error growled as he held Dream captive .  
.


	7. Dreams Nightmare (Part 2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know his Ian long but I hope you guys enjoy it .)

Dream tried to speak but the strings were pulled tighter around his throat. He gasped as pulled the strings to slack.

"Error! Let him speak!"Ink said pushing Error slightly. Error halted but put slack on the strings and took a deep breath. "D-dream "he gasped as looked down at the two. 

He took a breath and jumped up. He pulled the strings off and jumped up.  
He landed with a smirk on his arms crossed. 

"Ha, "He said and dodged the paint shot at him. "Miss me, "he said and dodged their attack. He growled as he was losing this battle, "Guess I'm going to have to use this "he said and made a wing appear and knocked the two off before he ran. 

Error tumbled, "That looks like the one out majesty has. Get him!!" he yelled at guards and they ran after him.

Dream ran as fast as he could away from them hoping he would get in the right place. He jumped through doors into the throne room and skidded trying to stop.

Nightmare sat on the thrown and glared to see what was going on. He smirked a little, "Aw, dear brother, I see you are free "

"What is the meaning of this Night ?"Dream asked. "You trapped me in stone and now you are apparently a king?!"

"We were Kings before but we never used the power "Nightmare said walking down to him. He held his wings up with great power as he flew down. 

"Brother, this is not how it was supposed to be "Dream said with sadness. 

"This is how it is now. Someone had to take control while you were busy in internal sleep. I've been waiting for you ."Nightmare said surrounding him.

The other two ran in, "Your majesty "They said.

"It's ok. I got him" Nightmare said as Dream glared. 

"Stop This now, I don't care. Their happiness is ....ah!!"He cried out as one of Nightmare tentacles wrapped around his neck. 

"I don't care. This world is mine now. You will learn this soon enough because I am not letting you go this time " Nightmare said with an evil laugh as everything faded to darkness.

 

//////:

Dream groaned as he woke. He went to move but found he couldn't. His hands were chained above his head his wing tied to his back. 

He looked around the dark room curiously. Night had done all of this. He should have known. 

"Geez, I'm an idiot, " he said to himself and shook his head. He should have known to come more prepared. 

He looked towards the door as the two walked in. "You two again? What? Can't be your own people ?"He asked with a growl

"Shut up. "Error growled punching him in the face. He grunted and let out a cry as he fell to the floor all of sudden. 

Ink lifting him up to his feet and pushed him forward. "Walk, "He said and he did when the knife was pointed at his soul. He followed behind Error as he walked around. 

He closed covered his eyes when the sun hit him. He looked around the courtyard and saw a stage. A stage? For what? 

He walked up to it and grunted as he was pushed to his knees. The nightmare came out as people shredded the stage. 

"Welcome my subjects. I have come with a gift for my brother. He has been trapped by me for many years and has finally got free. You all know of his crimes and must pay for it"

He was confused and bit down as his hands were tied to a latch on the stage. He pulled on them and tried to use his magic but he couldn't. 

His wing was free and it immediately was stretched out. "Stop Night !! I didn't do a thing !!" he said.

"You did this to yourself Dream. You can't ignore the bad in the world and expect love. " 

Dream looked around as he crowded shouted at him in hatred. Tears came to his eyes and he let his face fall as Error picked up an ax. 

"I'm sorry "he whispered before letting a scream as the ax came down in his wing. It kept hitting till it was completely off his back as he screamed in pain. 

He fell down with no support with tears falling down his face. Whimpers came out and cry he was in such much pain.

Nightmare smirked as he looked down, "I win" he said.

 

////////

Years later 

 

Dream sat in his cell as he glanced out the window as the sun shone partially in. He looked away knowing that he would never have that freedom.

He watched as Nightmare walked down. His hatred, happiness, all of his emotions were no more. 

"What do you want this time? Come to taunt me or take more of my magic ?"Dream asked not even looking at him anymore.

"Actually, I have come to make a deal with you, "Nightmare said.

Dream let it a laugh falling back against the wall as he held his chest. "Funny, "He said 

Nightmare was annoyed but never showed it. "Actually no. I have come to give you freedom. For you to get free, you must be one of the consorts with Error and Ink. I need your power by my side. I can never take it. "

Dream looked down and laughed as he thought about it. "I will never work for you !!! I would rather die !!" he screamed at him pressing himself against the bars of the cage.

"My life is ruined and you can never fix this. You won this time Night. Hooray !! Go and enjoy it with my wings !! I will stay here and rot !!"

"We're immortal. I will bring up again later "Nightmare said and left as Dream laughed holding his head screaming, "I hate you!!"

(Yeah, I made a crazy one shot. This was different than what I originally planned. Just saying.

Love you guys,  
Cavey)


	8. Dream Nightmare (Continuing with more parts)

Glow looked at the world. He was ready for everything to go with him. He was ready for everything to end. For him to feel his pain. 

He walked into the world as corrupted the code not caring if he hurt anyone. He didn't care if Reaper wanted to leave. He wouldn't let anyone live. 

He felt alone as he watched the world erase around him. He cried out in sadness as he fell to his knees. Why was he so sad?

He had wanted this. He wanted this to happen. He cried hitting the ground and curled up. 

"I never meant for this "

The world around him was gone and was void. He got up and pulled the hood over him. 

He walked away. 

Skip)

Dream looked out his prison cell. He hated being in here but he would not join his brother. 

Joining his brother meant he didn't care for the others. He did. He would never join Nightmare. 

Being trapped in stone and to come out just for his only wing to be cut off. He missed the earth and wind. He missed it all. He wanted it. 

He feared to spend an eternity to stay here. What he didn't expect was to be dragged out of his cell and thrown on his knees in front of Nightmare. 

"It still a no," He said glaring at him. 

Nightmare rolled his eyes, /"This is different. This is about something I want from you"

He scoffed. "Like I would give you anything," he said. 

"You will once you hear what I want. For your freedom in my castle and to stay here with me. I need you to find a skeleton. He destroyed multiple worlds. "

Dream knew who he was talking about. He saw him pass by when he was trapped in stone. He shook his head 

"No, I can't"

"What? Even for freedom?"

"I won't do it. I'm sorry Nightmare."

Nightmare was pissed and went to him. He grabbed his brother roughly, "I'll make you "

A few hours later)

Marrow dripped down his bones. He pulled against the binding on the post weakly. He went limp again and cried out as the whip came down again. 

Nightmare grabbed his face and brought it up to look at him. He shook his head and cried out as more came down. He nodded after awhile not able to take it anymore. 

Nightmare smirked.

Skip)

Glow looked at the sun and let his tears fall. He loved the sun. He loved watching it rise. He loved being alive. 

He looked behind him,"You can capture me in a minute. Just watch this with me"

Dream did and looked at the sun. "I'm sorry I have to capture you. I don't want to but I have to, " he said. 

"I know. He has been with me so long but that's ok. Take me "

Dream did. 

Glow looked at Nightmare as handcuffs were put on him. He shrugged. 

"I got you. Finally. Take him to the dungeon"

Glow let himself be dragged down giving up after running for so many years. He would accept his punishment.


End file.
